


Sprained Ankle

by aquatarius



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, small injury that is treated as a big injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 10:57:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5583241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquatarius/pseuds/aquatarius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dualscar sprains his ankle and The Grand Highblood shows his mother hen side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sprained Ankle

**Author's Note:**

> Not real happy with this but it's just a small drabble.

  “Makara?” 

   “Hmm?”

  “Put me down. It’s just a sprained ankle.” Dualscar snapped, leveling a glare at the Grand High Blood Makara. Makara snorted loudly and squeezed onto the sea dweller who currently was nestled in his arms.

  “Hardly. It’s snapped it two.” Makara said. Dualscar grumbled and crossed his arms as he was toted across the battle field. It had been a hard battle. But one that was won easily enough once the Navy forces had arrived. The chase had not been as easy, and had ended with some of the rebels darting over a place with an astounding amount of potholes. 

  “I can walk on it.” Dualscar said.  The crack had been surprising, but the pain was worse. Still, next to nothing compared to some of the things Dualscar had gone through. “It’s not snapped in two. Now let me down.”

  “Not a chance, pretty shark.” Makara leaned down and nuzzled Dualscar, some of his face paint smearing onto the Orphaner’s face. Duascar sputtered and pushed at the clown. He couldn’t stand the feel of the face paint, especially in public. It itched and smeared everywhere and smelled like grease. Makara giggled slightly, a high pitched, half demonic sound, one that was usually the last thing someone heard before dying.

  “Stop it! I’m already goin’ to reek of you, you don’t have to make it worse!” Dualscar protested. This only brought more nuzzling, and a croon. He groaned and slapped at Makara’s chest. 

  “Stoooooop.” Dualscar grumbled out. Makara kissed his forehead and Dualscar twisted his face away, lifting a hand to swat the High blood away.

  “Hush, pretty shark. I’ve got you. No need to worry.”

  “The only thing I’m worried about is getting this smell off me.” 

  “You’re rude.”

  “Yes. So are you.” 

  “Do you want to walk home that badly?”

  “Yes.”  Dualscar said.  Makara sighed heavily and shook his head. For a moment, Dualscar thought he was actually going to be put down. 

  “That’s unfortunate.” Makara said. He continued to walk. Dualscar narrowed his eyes. 

  “Someone’ll cull me.” 

  “Guess you’d better kill them first, then.”

  “The medicullers will say it’s hopeless. Everyone will know that I had to be dragged in.” 

  “It’s a broken ankle, not a missing leg.” 

  “Then let me walk.”

  “We’re half way back already.”

  “Then that’s half way I don’t have to walk.”

  “I’ll set you down before we get there, all right?” Makara said. Dualscar grumbled and crossed his arms. e

 He glowered at Makara, seething at him and imagining all the ways the High blood would pay for this. (None would be carried out, of course, but it helped to keep the rage at bay.) Makara ignored the look he was given, and continued his walk, being very obvious about looking to make sure he wasn’t stepping in a pot hole. That didn’t improve Dualscar’s attitude.

 True to his word, however, Makara set the Orphaner down before they reached anyone. Dualscar barely limped as he walked into camp. Weakness was not something he could afford to show. Anyone who dared to even glance in the Orphaner’s direction was warded off by one look from the High blood.

  The mediculler was a male indigo, who bent his head the moment the two highbloods walked in and didn’t look up the entire time they were there. The job was easy, a quick rubbing in of some slimy substance, a bandage, and a few muttered instructions not to put too much weight on it for a while. Dualscar didn’t look like he was going to listen to the blue blood’s instructions.

  Dualscar tested his ankle and decided it was good enough to walk on. Makara doubted he would’ve decided anything else. The Orphaner was not weak and would not allow himself to be seen as weak.

   Makara waited until Dualscar was walking back through the camp to make his claim, grabbing the Orphaner from behind and pulling him close into a hug. He ignored the shout of anger and kissed Dualscar’s gills, squeezing tightly onto him before letting go. Dualscar spun around and shoved at him. Not hard enough to do anything, only just hard enough to make it seem like he was actually angry at the High blood for touching him.

  Makara giggled his strange giggle before turning and walking away, pretending not to notice the stares both he and Dualscar were getting. Dualscar shouted another curse after him before huffing and turning away to storm back to his docks and lick his figurative wounds. 


End file.
